How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: What happens when the story of a sleeping beauty turns out not to be what we were told as children? Everything we've known has been turned around and as the saying goes "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" or in this case Hell hath no fury like a dragon-fairy sorceress scorned by a king who would normally be portrayed as the hero. Discontinued! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 ** How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

 **Prologue**

"Must you leave so soon, Stephen?" Maleficent asked with a pouty face, Stephen smiled softly,"Unfortunately yes. After all I have a kingdom to run..." he trailed off knowing he wasn't being entirely honest with her.

"I know that look, what aren't you telling me Stephen?" Maleficent questioned suspiciously and glared at him.

"Nothing my love but I must get back to the kingdom as there are some things I must take care of that weigh heavily on my mind, that's all." Stephen replied although he knew she didn't believe him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME STEPHEN!" Maleficent roared in fury at his lies.

"Why are you really leaving? And I want the truth Stephen, I am not so easily fooled as if I were some high maiden!" Maleficent hissed at him and Stephen sighed.

"Because I'm not really the king, not yet anyway. My coronation is tomorrow and because I'm getting married. I wish I didn't but there are things that cannot be ignored simply because I fell in love with a dragon fairy. I will be the king soon and there are obligations I must obey, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner." Stephen replied with a sigh and bowed his head what seemed to be sorrow.

"You're damned right you should have told me but what has been done cannot be undone. No matter, simply tell the current king that you no longer wish to rule and that you love me and no longer wish to marry his daughter." Maleficent suggested although it was clearly not a suggestion but a demand.

"Do you know who his daughter is? She is the princess Briar Rose and considered by the entire kingdom to be the most beautiful woman in all the lands with hair like sunshine and lips of ruby red, eyes of the bluest skies and the voice of an angel. To refuse her hand in marriage would be an insult of the greatest kind, I would be exiled to the farthest reaches of the kingdom and I would never see you again but if I become king then whatever I say is law and you would be welcomed in the kingdom whenever and for as long as you wish. There are secret passage ways through out the entire castle and would make it easy for us to-" Stephen tried to explain but Maleficent interrupted him.

"I do not wish to be your misstress Stephen and if we are to be honest with ourselves, I think we both know that I would never be a welcome guest in the kindom. I can hear them now, Oh look it's the dragon sorceress from from the forbidden fortress too bad she hadn't stayed there where she belongs. No I think not but if you wish to be a king and marry some self rightious princess as your queen then be my guest but I will say this, if you choose to leave the life we share for one of luxury then go and swear to never return. If you choose to stay and spend your life with me, your life will be the better for it knowing that chose happiness over obligation but the choice is yours Stephen. However know this, leave now and I swear that there will come a day when you suddenly realize that you should have chosen me." Maleficent warned him but never the less left the decision to him.

"Maleficent-" Stephen tried to reason with her but Maleficent wouldn't hear of it,"Don't you dare _Maleficent_ me Stephen! Either you stay or you go but whatever you decide, decide with haste and for your sake I hope you choose wisely because your future will depend on it." Maleficent hissed angrily.

Stephen glared at her and his expression changed from apologetic to one of hatred,"You have the chance to be a queen and rule by my side and what do you do? You say that if I leave that'll it will be my undoing! You act as if you are someone to give me ultimatums but you see my dear Maleficent I will king by the break of dawn and what if I were to announce to my kingdom and all the lands around that you are a dark and evil beast the likes of which no one has ever seen. Of course they would believe their king and many would try to rid the land of you and bring your head to me as proof of your demise. What will you do then, hm? You act as if you've been scorned and led on by a mighty king but you are nothing more than an evil harlet with a heart blackened by dark magic. Nobody will believe you when you try to tell them about the tyrant king who scorned you, not once they believe that you seduced me with your dark powers of temptations." Stephen threatened and Maleficent drew back her hand before she slapped him with as much force as she could across his cheek.

"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! Leave this place at once and never return for if you do, the day you show your petulant face to me again will be your last! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and roast you like roast duck at a feast! You are well aware of my ability to change form and what said form is so if I were you I would get out before you wake the sleeping dragon!" Maleficent roared with a fury like never before and Stephen left never to return but Maleficent would never forget what he had done to her.

 **One week later**

King Stephen sat at his desk in the royal library reading when a raven landed on the desk in front of him with a note attached to it's foot.

King Stephen looked at the bird curiously, who would send him a message this way he wondered to himself but quickly shook off the thought and slowly reached out to take the note.

Stephen retreived the note from the raven's foot carefully but before he could pull his hand away the raven quickly bit him and then flew away before the king could stop it.

"Bloody bird." Stephen muttered as he opened the note and gasped as he saw who it was from,"Maleficent!" he hissed before reading what she had written.

 _King Stephen,_

 _Believe me when I say that if there were any other method I would not be writing to you now but alas, I'm afraid there is no other way so I shall be quick and to the point. As we both know, You and I spent many nights together and I don't think either of us expected things to end as they did but what's done is done and cannot be undone. As it happens, our last night together was eventful and because of the events of that last night together it seems now that I am to become a mother and while I am aware that the child I carry is of your blood regardless of whether or not you choose to acknowlage the fact I am merely writing this letter to inform you of your relation to the child. However... And let me make myself perfectly crystal clear, This child may be your blood but they will never be yours! You lost the title of Father when you abandoned me, unfortunately for both of us you unknowingly abandoned your unborn child as well which is unfortunate but nothing I cannot manage on my own. That being said, I will raise the child myself and I will raise them on the pretense that their Father was not a king or even human. They will be raised to think their father was a mighty dragon who fought bravely in the wars between dragons and humans but never made it home because a power-mad king named Stephen killed him as the dragon forces were surrendering._ _ **My**_ _child will grow into beautiful young woman or a handsome young man and they will learn to resent you for something that never even happened as your kingdom will grow to resent me for whatever you might have them believe to be true even when we both know it is not the truth. Be warned Stephen, if you try to take my child from me you will not live to regret it and that is a promise I shall keep even if it means my own death but know this and know it well if I die, you die with me while my child will grow up knowing that I died protecting them against the same king who killed their father!_

 _P.s. Their father was a mighty dragon once upon a dream but then he gave the happiness he could have had and for what? A crown and a few trinkets? Where as if he had remained at my side as the dragon I once knew, we may not have had power or fame or glory or even luxury but atleast we would have been happy but you chose power and luxury over the family you could have had so now you must deal with the consequences of your actions and live with the choice you made. Was it worth it? Did I, did we really mean so little to you?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Maleficent._

Stephen heaved a heavy sigh and thought about her words, he knew she was right of course but as much as he deserved it somehow it still didn't seem fair to him that she keep the child, no his child away from him and raise them to hate and fear him.

So the king set about planning to kidnap his own son or daughter when they were born and raise them as heir to the throne as well as raise them to hate her for the monstrous beast she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 **How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

 **Nine Months later**

Maleficent cradled a baby Aurora wrapped in a dark purple satin blanket close to her chest as she walked to her bedroom and whispered softly to her young daughter who was just a few weeks old.

"Shh, don't cry my sweet Aurora. Mother won't let anyone hurt you, I will keep you safe. Now I believe it's past your bed time, come let's get you ready for bed and then I will tell you a story of long ago." Maleficent whispered soothingly as she got Aurora into a little black satin night gown and gently laid the child in her cradle.

"Once upon a dream there was a mighty dragon who fell in love with a dragon fairy, the dragon fairy was afraid that he would not like her because she was so different from others in the land but the mighty dragon assured the dragon fairy that being different and unique was what made her special to him however the mighty dragon's words were words of deceit and lies and the dragon fairy foolishly fell in love with the mighty dragon even when her insticts told her that something wasn't right. The dragon fairy listened to her heart when she should have listened to her head instead until suddenly one night the mighty dragon came to her and told her of the kingdom he would come to rule over. The mighty dragon could have easily given up the throne of power and glory to stay with dragon fairy he claimed to love so much but instead he chose to abandon a life of simple happiness and love for a life of power and treasures beyond imagination. She begged him to stay and have a life full of the happiness and love that power and gold could not give him but he became enraged at her for making him choose between happiness and power so he left and never returned. However what the mighty dragon did not realize was that he would have been a father had he not abandoned the dragon fairy. The dragon fairy became angry, bitter and untrusting and swore to never love again for she found out the hard way that there is no such thing as true love's kiss because there was no such thing as true love. So the dragon fairy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and learned that the closest thing to true love in this cruel land was the love shared by a mother and her child. It was just the two of them now, the dragon fairy and her young daughter but it was all the dragon fairy needed to survive the heartbreak she'd suffered at the hands of a mighty dragon who gave her a gift which he called true loves kiss. So mother and daughter lived happily ever after in peace and harmoney. And that is the story of Once Upon A Dream. Goodnight my little dragon and sweet dreams, I love you Aurora. Never forget that my little one." Maleficent whispered softly and kissed Aurora's tiny forehead gently before going to sleep herself.

A few hours into the night brought with a loud bang that awoke the sleeping dragon and Maleficent opened her eyes to find Aurora gone and the windows in her bedroom swinging against the walls with the wind from outside.

Maleficent fell to her knees with an agonized roar,"NO! AURORA! STEPHEN, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I FIND HER AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHO KEEPS HER FROM ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" Maleficent sobbed hysterically with tears of pure sorrow at the loss of her daughter and pure rage at the bastard king who took her Aurora from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 **How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

One month later King Stephen and Queen Leah decided to hold a christening for Aurora and invited the entire kingdom as well as their good friend and long-time ally King Hubert and his son Prince Phillip but there was one person they did not invite for King Stephen had not told the truth about Aurora's birth.

The king had announced the child as the Princess Aurora and when Queen Leah had questioned him about it he became angry and told her that she was not to mention Aurora's true lineage to anyone ever and that they would raise her as their own as well as heir to the throne. Stephen and Hubert had agreed to unite their kingdoms by arranging the marriage of Phillip and Aurora when they were of age.

So the queen said nothing about the true lineage of her adoptive daughter and in the days that followed she grew to love Aurora as her own unaware of the heartache she would be causing herself on the day of royal christening.

Two months had passed since the announcment of Aurora's royal christening and the day everyone including Maleficent had been waiting for finally came. Needless to say Maleficent was unsurprized that she had not been invited, too bad for King Stephen she planned on showing up anyways.

People from all the lands around gathered to catch a glimpse of the Princess Aurora however just as the good fairy Maryweather was about to give her gift to the young princess a bolt of lightning struck in the center of the throne room and green flames erupted and Maleficent emerged from within the flames with a disappointed expression plastered on her face.

"Well I must say I was rather distressed at not recieving an invitation to this most special occasion and I thought maybe you simply forgot to send my invitation out so here I am to welcome the princess Aurora to the world." Maleficent announced before she cast a meaningful smirk at Stephen.

"No we hadn't forgot to send your invitation, you were merely not invited Maleficent so leave peacefully or I will have you thrown in the dungeons!" King Stephen replied in a way that clearly left no room for argument but Maleficent simply narrowed her eyes.

"You dare to challenge me King Stephen when you are well aware of the power I possess?! You insult me my dear King but I could be willing to forgive your insolence if I were given something in return." Maleficent glared at the with a smirk playing on her lips.

Stephen was about to answer when Queen Leah bravely cut him off,"You may have whatever you wish Maleficent so long as you promise no malice."

"Whatever I want? Now that is an intriguing offer but alas my queen I only promise that no harm shall come to you or your people however I am afraid the same cannot be said for your king as he has taken something from that cannot be replaced even with all the gold in the world. How about this, I too shall bestow a gift on the princess Aurora as a sign of good faith." Maleficent replied softly and Queen Leah nodded to continue although not without uncertainty.

"The princess shall be beautiful beyond messure with the voice of an angel and golden hair like the light of day but she will be cursed. My gift to the princess is this. When the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday the Princess Aurora will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death for all eternity!" Maleficent cast her curse and Queen Leah begged her not to do this so Maleficent altered the curse.

"The princess can be awakend but only by..." Maleficent paused to glare meaningfully at King Stephen,"True Love's Kiss! This is my solem vow. The curse is set and no power known to all the land can break it!" Maleficent finished her curse and then vanished in a swirl of bright green flames.

So king Stephen ordered all the spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned and destroyed in hopes of protecting Aurora from the beast who brought her into the world.

The king was still not convinced that Aurora would be safe however and so he requested that the three good fairies Fauna, Flora and Maryweather take Aurora into the forest to the abndoned cottage and raise the princess there and not to bring her back until Aurora was sixteen. The king also requested that they call the princess by the queen's birth name Briar Rose to which the fairies became confused due to the fact that everyone knew the queen as Leah.

The queen explained that Leah was a nickname given to her by the king and that she hadn't the heart to deny the nickname and that was reason enough for the fairies so they disguised themselves as three peasant women raising their niece together in the forest.

They were extra careful not to call her Aurora but still they slipped from time to time. What the fairies failed to notice was that every once in a while Maleficent would come to the cottage throughout the years watching as Aurora grew into a beauty beyond imagination. Of course whenever Maleficent did visit her daughter she made sure to remain hidden in the shadows so the dim-witted fairies would not suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 **How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure who reviewed or what the review said because when I tried to check it out the review panal came up blank but I just wanted to say thank you for the review and I hope you like the story so far but if not then all I can say is I'm sorry you didn't like and I hope to do better when and if I write my next fanfic! All the same whether you like the story or not thank you for the review anyways.**

 **Aurora's 13th birthday**

Aurora woke just after the break of dawn and after getting dressed in a lavender colored dress with black shoes and a black head-band to complete her outfit she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Aur- I mean Rose." Fauna greeted sweetly and almost let the princess's real name slip.

Aurora gave her aunt Fauna an odd look before shaking her head,"Good morning Aunt Fauna. Where are Aunt Flora and Aunt Maryweather?"

"They are still asleep, it's still early you know and they need their beauty sleep." Fauna came up with the best cover story she could as Flora and Maryweather were actually making Aurora a dress for her birthday.

"Okay. Well after breakfast I was wondering if there was anything you three need help with around the cottage or..." Aurora trailed off not knowing what else she could do to help her aunts.

"Well we could use some more of those berries you brought home last time you were out, lots of them because between you and me your Aunt Maryweather likes those berries a little too much and then there is none left to make anything with." Fauna replied and Aurora giggled.

"Alright I'll go get some more berries. I'm not really hungry this morning anyway, don't worry I'll eat when I get back." Aurora explained.

"Alright. Now Rose don't talk to any strangers and don't wander too far." Fauna told her,"I won't, I'll see you later." Aurora replied.

"Okay. Have fun dear, good-bye." Fauna called out the window as Aurora walked towards the forest.

Aurora walked through the forest humming softly to herself as she picked berries for her aunts when she felt like she was being watched but when she turned around there was no one in sight.

"I don't know who you are or where you're hiding but I know you're there somewhere so why don't you just come out. You obviously have something you want to say so come out and say it, you've been hiding in the shadows since before I can remember almost as you were watching over me like an angel. Please come out, I won't tell my aunts if that's what you're worried about. I'm not afraid I promise." Aurora called to the forest around her but nobody emerged from where ever they might hide.

"Nor should you be and it's not your... aunts I'm worried about but you, my sweet Aurora." a soft soothing voice replied and it seemed as Aurora had heard the voice before but she couldn't think of where.

"That voice! I swear I've heard it before and yet I know I couldn't have heard it. It's almost like it happened once upon-"

"A dream?" the voice replied with a hint of amusement and Aurora gasped,"Alright first of all my name is Briar Rose, not Aurora and second how did you know that I was going to say once upon a dream and not once upon a time?" Aurora questioned.

"No your name is Aurora and I knew that you would say once upon a dream because I'm the one who told you the story of once upon a dream when you were no less than two weeks old." Maleficent stated firmly as she slowly came out of the shadows.

"That's not possible, the only family I've ever had are my aunts and my parents died when I was born. Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Aurora demanded while glaring at the woman she had no idea was her biological mother.

"My sweet darling child, I'm your Mother and I don't want anything from you. I simply wish to bring you home if you'll let me and neither one of your parents are dead, it just so happens that your father decided he was more in love with golden throne and the power that came being king than he was in love with me. When he learned of your birth and that you were his child as well as mine he took you from me saying that no child should be raised by a monster like me. You were two weeks old and I was putting you to sleep in your crib, I told you the story of once upon a dream and then I went to sleep but I woke up in the middle of night and you were gone. Stephen had his lackies come in the night and they took you away from me." Maleficent explained as a single tear slid down her cheek and Aurora was stunned speechless.

"I-I have to go back to the cottage but I'll come back after I've had some time to think about all of this. I'm sorry, truly I am." Aurora apologized before running off toward the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 **How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

When Aurora returned to the cottage, she came in looking angry and heartbroken which did not go unnoticed by her aunts.

"When were you three going to tell me that my parents were alive?! Or that my name is Aurora and not Briar Rose or that I was kidnapped by my father and taken away from my mother?" Aurora ranted and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather gulped.

"Aurora dear, we only did as your father wished. King Stephen said that it was safest if we raised you as our own to protect you from Maleficent and her horrible curse as well as to call you Briar Rose so Maleficent couldn't find you but we know nothing about you being kidnapped. Queen Leah is your mother as far as we are aware." Flora explained sadly.

"Then that woman I met in the forest, dressed in black with eyes like shimmering emeralds? She is this queen Leah you speak of?" Aurora asked softly and the fairies looked at each other and back at Aurora.

"Oh dear. No Aurora, that was Maleficent." Fauna whispered in fear.

"She is the vile witch who cursed you! What has she told you Princess?" Merryweather cried angrily.

"If what you say is true then it really does not matter what she has told me because none of it is true or so it would seem but I... I recognize her voice almost as if I had heard it before today and yet how could I have? I-I need time to think, I can't tell who is lying and who is telling the truth. I'm sorry." Aurora replied as she ran off into the forest yet again.

Aurora began sobbing as she ran through the trees, she was so confused and she was uncertain of who to believe yet at the same time she couldn't deny she felt drawn to the woman who claimed to be her mother but if she were her mother then why curse her own daughter?

Aurora was so lost in her own thoughts and tears that she did not realize that she was going to run right into Maleficent's arms until she felt them wrap around her comfortingly.

Aurora jumped back in a mix of fear, anger and confusion,"Don't touch me! You say you're my mother but what kind of mother curses her own child? How could you?!" Aurora shouted and Maleficent for the first time in her life felt a strong sense of guilt which caused her to break down in tears.

Maleficent opened her mouth to answer her daughter but the only thing that came out was a choked sob.

"If you truly are my mother then why, why would you curse me?!" Aurora pleaded.

"Because I was selfish and because I wanted your father to suffer for leaving us, for leaving me even if it meant my own suffering as well and for that I would not blame you if you never forgive me but you have to believe me, I only meant to spite your father for taking you away from me and I was determined to show Stephen that if I couldn't have my daughter then neither would he but the more I thought about it the angrier I became until I was so enraged that I was beyond all reason and so I cast the curse. That is no excuse I know but you must know I never ever once meant to hurt you, that was never my intention and I am so so sorry. I don't expect you to understand or expect that you will ever forgive me and if you never want to see or hear from me again I won't deny you that even though it will most likely be my undoing which is the very least I deserve but know this, I will always love you Aurora whatever you choose. You may hate me if that is what you wish but never forget that you are my daughter and I love you and I will never forgive myself for what I have done because the result is not what I wanted but more than that is that the result of what I've done has caused you pain and heartache and I never wanted that." Maleficent replied regretfully as tears of shame and sorrow dripped from her cheeks.

Aurora knew she should be more angry than she was, she should be furious and yet as angry as she was at the same time she could see how horrible this woman who claimed to be her mother felt for what she had done. She could almost feel the remorse Maleficent felt and in that moment Aurora knew that no matter how angry she was or wanted to be at her for the pain she had caused Aurora could not bring herself to be any angrier than she already was and so the princess sighed and against her better judgement wrapped her arms around the woman who was apparently her mother which actually made Maleficent jump in surprise.

"I cannot imagine why but I forgive you." Aurora spoke softly and Maleficent nodded but said nothing in that moment.

After a long moment of silence between the two women Maleficent finally spoke though her voice was raspy after crying for so long,"I do not deserve your forgiveness Aurora, if you had any idea what my curse will bring upon you then you would not forgive me so easily especially considering I could not revoke my curse no matter how much I may want to it cannot be undone and I fear you will hate me for it."

"What does this curse you have wrought upon me entail?" Aurora wanted to know and Maleficent was hesitant to speak of it though knew that her daughter deserved to know the truth.

"Before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death. You will remain alive but asleep for all eternity unless you are awakened by true love's kiss but it pains me now more than ever before to say that I cursed you that way because it is my belief that there is no such thing and now because of my selfish rage and my path for vengeance I am about to lose the one thing I have ever cared about and I can not even stop it from happening. How could I have ever been such a bloody fool? If I had only swallowed my pride and kept my mouth shut this never would have happened. I am such an idiot, a stupid fool and I do not deserve your forgiveness or your understanding. Why you remain by my side still and listen to my treachery is beyond my understanding but I cannot deny being grateful for it." Maleficent explained sadly while she loathed herself for what she'd done to her sweet Aurora.


	6. Chapter 6 continuation of chapter five

**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved by Disney and their allies!**

 **How Sleeping Beauty Really Happened**

 _"Before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death. You will remain alive but asleep for all eternity unless you are awakened by true love's kiss but it pains me now more than ever before to say that I cursed you that way because it is my belief that there is no such thing and now because of my selfish rage and my path for vengeance I am about to lose the one thing I have ever cared about and I can not even stop it from happening. How could I have ever been such a bloody fool? If I had only swallowed my pride and kept my mouth shut this never would have happened. I am such an idiot, a stupid fool and I do not deserve your forgiveness or your understanding. Why you remain by my side still and listen to my treachery is beyond my understanding but I cannot deny being grateful for it." Maleficent explained sadly while she loathed herself for what she'd done to her sweet Aurora._

After Maleficent told Aurora what would become of her Aurora did not know what to say and so a silence surrounded the two women for what felt like an eternity before Aurora finally spoke.

"My sixteenth birthday, that is four years from now. Four years with which we can search for my true love, we'll find him or her and that way when the curse is complete they will kiss me and it will break. Problem solved." Aurora explained and Maleficent grimaced.

"And what if we can't find... wait, did you say him _or her?_ " Maleficent questioned giving Aurora a rather odd look.

"Yes, why? What is wrong with that? After all, who said anything about true love's had to be given by a handsome prince. Maybe it won't be a prince maybe it will be a peasant boy or a tavern maiden, you never know. It could happen." Aurora replied and Maleficent smirked.

"Yes, I suppose it could happen but as I was saying before. What if we cannot find your true love in the next four years or at all? Aurora my sweet child, true love is... it is a tale told to give hope in dark times nothing more and a good lot of hope it has given me. False hope that is, my child your father once gave me what he called true love's kiss but as you can see it did not end in happily ever after." Maleficent explained and Aurora sighed.

"Yes well from what I can tell so far this father of mine was and is a fool but True love comes in many forms not just in the form of romance. It can be love shared through friendship, it can be the love shared between sisters or the love shared between a mother and her child as well as many other forms of true love so you see for all we know four years from now it could you who wakes me with a kiss on my cheek or one of my aunts or whoever they are who wakes me with a kiss on my forehead. Only time will tell but no matter what happens I want you to promise me, no more curses. Promise me that no matter what you won't ever cast another curse. Do not deny me this... Mother please." Aurora pleaded and Maleficent could not fight the tears that welled in her eyes when Aurora called her mother.

"It is a promise I would rather die than break it. My sweet Aurora, even if means my own life in return I promise you, this curse will not last forever because I will save you or die trying. This I swear to you." Maleficent said softly and vowed to wake Aurora if it was the last thing she ever did as she wiped a tear from her eye.


End file.
